In Your House 1
In Your House 1 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), which took place on May 14, 1995 at the Onondaga War Memorial in Syracuse, New York. It was the first pay-per-view of the In Your House series. Ten professional wrestling matches were featured on the event's card. The main event that was shown on pay-per-view was a standard wrestling match. WWF Champion Diesel defeated challenger Sycho Sid to retain his title. Two of the most hyped matches on the undercard were standard matches both involving Bret Hart. He defeated Hakushi, but lost to Jerry Lawler. The other featured match on the undercard was a Handicap match, where one wrestler faces a combination of two or more wrestlers. Razor Ramon defeated Jeff Jarrett and The Roadie. The pay-per-view received a 0.83 buyrate, equivalent to approximately 332,000 buys. Background The pay-per-view was the first ever under the In Your House banner, which signaled the beginning of the WWF's monthly pay-per-views. The In Your House pay-per-views were promoted at $14.95, which was cheaper than WWF's other pay-per-views, in an effort to garner mainstream exposure for the WWF after several years out of the spotlight. , who challenged Diesel for the WWF Championship at In Your House]] The most prominent rivalry heading into the pay-per-view was between then-WWF Champion Diesel and his storyline rival Sycho Sid. At the previous pay-per-view, WrestleMania XI, Diesel defeated Shawn Michaels to retain the WWF Championship; the WWF had planned to promote a rematch between the two for a later date. On RAW, the WWF's primary television program, the night after WrestleMania XI, however, Michaels told Sycho Sid, his bodyguard, not to show up for the rematch as his services were no longer required. During a promotional interview with Vince McMahon, Sid, in what was a work, interrupted and turned on Michaels by powerbombing him three times. Michaels, though, was legitimately injured, and this sidelined him for six weeks, effectively shelving plans for a rematch between Diesel and Michaels. Diesel was then scheduled to defend his title against Bam Bam Bigelow, a member of the Million Dollar Corporation stable, after a staged confrontation between the two on the April 16, 1995 edition of Action Zone, a secondary television program for the WWF. On the same day, on Wrestling Challenge, another secondary television program, in a segment featuring the Corporation, Bigelow was noticeably snubbed, signaling a turn. It was announced over the weekend of April 16 that Sid and Diesel would face each other at In Your House, where Sid could potentially face Diesel for the WWF Championship, depending on whether he retained or lost his title against Bigelow. On the April 24 edition of Raw, Sid stated he was unhappy about this stipulation, as it meant that if Bigelow won, Sid would not get a shot at the title. Diesel retained the title when the Corporation turned on Bigelow, with Tatanka tripping Bigelow as he ran off the ropes. Diesel hit Bigelow with a big boot and executed a powerbomb for the win. After the contest, Bigelow was insulted by Ted DiBiase and attacked by the Corporation. Diesel, who had gone back to the locker room, came to Bigelow's aid. In Sid's match with Razor Ramon on the May 1 episode of RAW. The following week on RAW, DiBiase revealed that he and Sid had been working together for a while, admitting that it was him who told Shawn Michaels to get a bodyguard. Prior to the event, a feud also began to develop between Bret Hart and Hakushi. After Hart won the WWF Magazine "Award of the People" on the February 20, 1995 episode of RAW, Jerry Lawler made mention of the award, stating the votes made by Japanese people were excluded and that Hart was a racist. Lawler persuaded Hakushi that Hart was a racist, and on the March 25 episode of Superstars of Wrestling, Hakushi attacked Bret after he received a separate award from the Japanese media. On the April 10 episode of RAW, Bret teamed up with the 1–2–3 Kid and Bob Holly to take on Hakushi and the WWF Tag Team Champions, Owen Hart and Yokozuna. Bret's team won the match as Holly pinned Owen. It was announced on the April 23 edition of Wrestling Challenge that Bret would face Hakushi at In Your House. On the same day, on Action Zone, Bret teamed with Razor Ramon to take on WWF Intercontinental Champion Jeff Jarrett (accompanied by The Roadie) and Hakushi. Bret and Ramon won the match, with Ramon pinning Jarrett. On the May 1 edition of RAW, Bret offered to face Lawler at In Your House after his scheduled match with Hakushi. Bret announced that he was dedicating his match with Lawler at In Your House to his mother, as the pay-per-view was going to take place on Mother's Day. Lawler also announced on the May 8 edition of RAW that his mother was going to be at ringside for their encounter. The most prominent rivalry on the undercard, written into the pay-per-view, was for the WWF Intercontinental Championship. The feud took place between Razor Ramon, the 1–2–3 Kid, the Intercontinental Champion Jeff Jarrett, and his personal enforcer, The Roadie. Ramon and Jarrett faced each other at WrestleMania XI, but Jarrett was disqualified. Jarrett faced Aldo Montoya on the April 8 episode of Superstars of Wrestling in a non-title bout, where Jarrett accidentally pinned himself (he never lifted his shoulder off the ground after being slammed to the mat by Montoya). Jarrett was initially announced the winner, but Montoya was later declared the winner. Jarrett and Montoya faced each other again two weeks later, on the April 22 episode of Superstars of Wrestling. During the match, Razor Ramon came to ringside and chased The Roadie backstage. Despite this, Jarrett managed to gain the victory, making Montoya submit to the figure four leglock. It was announced the next day on Wrestling Challenge that Ramon would team up with the 1–2–3 Kid to take on Jarrett and The Roadie at In Your House. The 1–2–3 Kid suffered a legitimate neck injury, however, and it was announced on the May 1 episode of RAW that he was unable to participate in the match. This changed the In Your House match to a Handicap match as Ramon would face both Jarrett and The Roadie by himself. The other main rivalry on the undercard was for the WWF Tag Team Championship between the team of Owen Hart and Yokozuna and The Smoking Gunns (Billy and Bart). The Smoking Gunns dropped their WWF Tag Team Championship to Hart and Yokozuna at WrestleMania XI, the previous pay-per-view event. Their rivalry was reignited on the April 23 episode of Action Zone, when the Blu Brothers (Don and Ron Harris) faced the New Headshrinkers (Sione Vailahi and Solofa Fatu). Hart and Yokozuna interfered in the contest, attacking the New Headshrinkers, causing a disqualification. The Smoking Gunns ran to the ring, attacking Hart and Yokozuna. The Headshrinkers posed with Hart and Yokozuna's tag team belts and celebrated with the Smoking Gunns. The following night, on RAW, it was announced The Smoking Gunns would get a rematch for the WWF Tag Team Championship at the In Your House pay-per-view. They made their intentions of winning the title clear by quickly defeating Barry Horowitz and the Brooklyn Brawler. In their last encounter before the event, Bart defeated Hart via pinfall on the May 8 edition of RAW. Event Before the event went live on pay-per-view, Jean-Pierre Lafitte defeated Bob Holly in a standard dark match. Throughout the night, the WWF ran a competition to win a house in Orlando, Florida. Todd Pettengill and Stephanie Wiand showed footage of the home and later hand-picked one of the entries. They phoned Matt Pomposelli of Henderson, Nevada and told him that he and his family had won the vacant home. The home was officially presented to Pomposelli on the May 22 episode of RAW. , who faced Bret Hart at In Your House.]] Preliminary matches The first match that aired was a standard match between Bret Hart and Hakushi (managed by Shinja). Bret announced before the contest that he was dedicating his performances to his mother because it was Mother's Day. Jerry Lawler, who faced Bret later in the pay-per-view, watched the match backstage on a monitor. Bret won the contest, when he rolled-up Hakushi to gain a pinfall and end Hakushi's six month long undefeated streak. As Hart jumped to the arena floor after the contest, he appeared to legitimately injure his knee. A two-on-one Handicap match was next as Razor Ramon faced Intercontinental Champion Jeff Jarrett and The Roadie. During the match, Jarrett went to perform the figure four leglock submission hold, but Ramon blocked the maneuver, sending Jarrett to collide with his partner. Ramon performed his "Razor's Edge" finishing move and pinned Jarrett for the victory. After the contest, Ramon tried to perform the "Razor's Edge" on The Roadie, but Jarrett attacked him and applied the figure four leglock. Aldo Montoya went to ringside and attempted to help Ramon, but Jarrett and The Roadie threw him to the arena floor. An "unknown man" ran to the ring and attacked both Jarrett and The Roadie, and several people escorted the "unknown man" backstage. Later in the pay-per-view, Ramon introduced the "unknown man" as Savio Vega during an interview in the "WWF Hotline Room", a fictitious interview room for the WWF. A qualifying match for the 1995 King of the Ring tournament took place next as Mabel faced Adam Bomb in a standard match. The contest was one-sided and ended in two minutes when Mabel pinned Bomb after he powerslamed him down to the mat. Mabel advanced to the next round of the tournament, beginning a push for the superstar. Main event matches Next, Jerry Lawler went to the ring to give a promotional interview before his scheduled match with Bret Hart, declaring that he wanted his match with Bret to take place despite Bret's injury. Lawler was then sent backstage by Tony Garea and Rene Goulet, and Bret was shown icing down his knee. Next was a tag team match for the WWF Tag Team Championship, where the team of Owen Hart and Yokozuna (managed by Jim Cornette and Mr. Fuji) defended their titles against The Smoking Gunns (Bart and Billy Gunn). Owen pinned Bart for the victory after Yokozuna delivered a leg drop to Bart's chest, therefore retaining the championship. Before his standard bout with Bret Hart, Lawler introduced his mother, who was actually an actress playing the part of his mother, and wished her a happy Mother's Day. Moments before the contest, Hart revealed that his knee injury was fake. During the contest, referee Earl Hebner became tied upside down in the ropes after being distracted by Shinja. While Hebner was tied upside down, Hakushi interfered and performed a diving headbutt to Hart. Lawler won the match when he rolled-up Hart for the pinfall. The pay-per-view's main event was a standard match for the WWF Championship, where the champion Diesel defended the title against Sycho Sid (managed by Ted DiBiase). Late in the contest, Diesel performed a Jacknife Powerbomb on Sid and went for the pinfall. Tatanka came out and attacked Diesel, which resulted in Diesel retaining the championship via disqualification. Tatanka, along with DiBiase, attacked Diesel. Sid attempted to perform a powerbomb, but Bam Bam Bigelow ran to the ring, forcing the villains to go to the outside. This led to a standard dark match between Bigelow and Tatanka, which Bigelow won after performing a sunset flip powerbomb. The second dark match of the night was between The Undertaker and Kama in a standard match, which The Undertaker won after giving Kama a "Tombstone Piledriver". The third and final dark match was a qualifier for the King of the Ring tournament between Davey Boy Smith and Owen Hart (managed by Jim Cornette). Unlike the other two standard dark matches, this was taped for the June 6 episode of RAW. The match went to a fifteen-minute time-limit draw. Aftermath The pay-per-view garnered 332,000 buys, which is equivalent to a 0.83 buyrate, a large number that generally surprised many pay-per-view providers. It had more buys than all the other In Your House pay-per-views, with In Your House 7 receiving the second highest buyrate of 324,000 buys. At the following pay-per-view, King of the Ring, Diesel teamed up with Bam Bam Bigelow to defeat Sycho Sid and Tatanka. Sid faced Diesel in a rematch for the WWF Championship at the In Your House 2 pay-per-view in a Lumberjack match. Diesel retained the title after hitting Sid with his boot. Mabel's push culminated with him winning the King of the Ring tournament by defeating Savio Vega in the finals. With this, Mabel went on to face Diesel at SummerSlam for the WWF Championship, where Diesel retained the title. The rivalry between Bret Hart and Jerry Lawler also continued into King of the Ring, with the two facing each other at the event in a "Kiss My Foot" match. Hart won the match despite outside interference from Hakushi, making Lawler submit to the Sharpshooter. After the match, Hart forced Lawler to kiss his feet. Results Category:1995 in wrestling Category:In Your House Category:Pay-Per-View Events Category:WWE for Extreme